Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to certain means for outfitting a user's feet for selectively enabling a temporary fastened relationship of the user's feet. More particularly, the present invention relates to a footwear-based gymnastics-training device and/or method for enabling a user to temporarily retain the user's feet in a together position.
Brief Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,413 ('413 Patent), which issued to Ursino, discloses certain Sock Fastening Means. The '413 Patent describes a fastening device for securing a pair of socks together includes a first fastener attached to one sock of the pair and a second fastener attached to the other sock of the pair, said fasteners being releasably engageable with one another. The fastening device prevents the loss of socks due to separation from one another and the inconsistent pairing of socks of a similar type.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,321,855 ('855 Patent), which issued to Ciuffo, discloses a Fastening System for Pairing Socks, Hosiery and Gloves. The '855 Patent describes an improved hook and loop reusable and reclosable fastening system for pairing socks, hosiery and gloves. The fastening system is permanently attached to the socks and hosiery. A preferred embodiment includes an elastic or other stretchable backing material attached to each hook and loop panel preferably made up of thin separable strips which can move with the expansion and contraction of the sock and attachment material.
Another preferred embodiment includes several thin strips of the hook and loop panels attached directly to each sock, so that the sock itself can serve as a stretchable backing material. Another preferred embodiment is that each hook and loop panel, respectively, is attached to a logo or decorative pattern on the sock to camouflage the particular hook and loop panel. The products, such as socks, hosiery, gloves and the like can be attached by the hook and loop attachment means for washing, drying and storage. The VELCRO type fasteners are able to withstand the high temperature and forces encountered during the washing and drying process.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,557 ('557 Patent), which issued to Johnson, discloses an Embroidered Applique Fastening System Clothing Articles. The '557 Patent describes a pair of fastening hook-and-loop patches, consisting of a flexible and decorative hook patch and a flexible and decorative loop patch is permanently attached to a mated pair of complementary items by embroidery which provides enhanced attachment and resistance to curling and inadvertent disassociation with the article of clothing.
The mated pairs of complementary items may include articles of clothing or other articles of manufacture. The decorative embroidered applique patches on a single pair of complementary items are unique and aid in mating assorted individual complementary items based on the shape and color of the fastening patch embroidered to the complementary item. The decorative nature of the patches is useful in attracting a child's attention to the fastening device, which results in the child's interest in participation in mating items, such as socks, which may be separated their complementary mates.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,740,558 ('558 Patent), which issued to Messman, discloses certain Means for Attaching Articles Together. The '558 Patent describes a device for attaching flexible articles, such as clothing items having an edge. The device includes a flexible strip which includes an end with a sewable edge, and a second end having a fastening device. The device may be sown to an edge of the flexible article, such as a pair of socks, allowing the user to temporarily join a pair of socks, for example, by taking at least two of the flexible strips and stitching the sewable edge of each flexible strip to an edge of each of the socks of a pair of socks. This allows the fastening of the second end of one flexible strip to the second end of the other flexible strip, so that the clothing items may be secured together when they are not being worn.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,318 ('318 Patent), which issued to Jones, describes an Attachment Device for Clothing Items. The '318 Patent discloses an attachment device for releasably securing first and second clothing items which comprises a first tab and a second tab each including mating hook and loop fastening elements which are mounted to respective clothing items in an orientation wherein the hook and loop fastening elements of the first tab engage and releasably connect to the hook and loop fastening elements of the second tab such that forces tending to separate the first and second clothing items during laundering result in the application of a shear force to the connected tabs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,970,524 ('524 Patent), which issued to Becker et al., describes a Pair of Separably Joined Socks or Stockings. The '524 Patent discloses a pair of socks or stockings which may be joined together in a detachable fashion using a set heat-resistant, transparent fastening elements, in order to avoid sorting of the socks or stockings, e.g., after washing. Each of said fastening elements is firmly attached to a stocking or sock, preferably at its leg portion, in an area of the sock or stocking having a mesh density of at least 2000 MD, preferably at least 4000 MD.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,294 ('294 Patent), which issued to Dean., describes a Fastener for Mating Pairs of Clothing Items. The '294 Patent discloses a sock pair or glove pair having a first and a second sock or glove and at least one snap fastener. Each snap fastener has a male part, a female part, and two securing parts. At least one snap fastener is a retaining snap fastener. Each sock or glove has a U-shaped fabric tab folded over the upper or wrist edge of the sock or glove. The tab is retained on the sock or the glove by the male or the female part and one of the securing parts of the retaining snap fastener.
The retaining snap fastener is located at a fastener distance from the upper or wrist edge of the sock or glove. The fastener distance is at least the fastener width and may be up to 2.5 times the fastener width. At least one of the tabs has an indicia indicating the source of the sock or glove. The inner and outer distal edges of each tab preferably conform to the shape of the snap fastener holding the tab on. The glove or sock pair is comfortable, durable, and particularly suited for inexpensive mass production by machine. The pair can be easily mated when desired for laundering or storage.